Yummy Strawberries in Chocolate
by hitsuji007
Summary: Their wedding was perfect, and all seems well. It's time for their honeymoon! Wait, something's wrong with Miyu. The sequel to my previous fic, Roses and Dreams.


**Yummy Strawberries in Chocolate **  
By **hitsuji25**

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa/ UFO Baby. TT, that's pretty much it. I don't want to own it, but I just want to make a story with its characters. Is that so bad? 

Note: This story does not contain lemons. It may only be implied or mentioned, but nothing graphic or detailed. Okay, so maybe a tad bit of lime, but there's nothing much in here if you're looking for that kind of story!

This story is about the insecurities some women might feel (Ok, **I** would feel!) when it comes to doing it with their true love. True love waits, right? There's always the right time and the right place for everything. When you have waited enough, and the time and place is more than right, what do you do when you suddenly hesitate to take the plunge? Live or die. My thoughts on how I want these things to happen when my time comes. Hey, I'm not married and nobody proposed to me or anything! I'm just fifteen! But isn't a Wedding Proposal a very romantic setting for a romantic story? Here's my so-called take on another romantic story. This is my sequel to my previous fanfiction **Roses and Dreams**. Thank you for taking some time to read this. It took me two months to write this story, so as the story progress, the writing might alter a little but the writer is the same.

.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

.  
.  
.  
Summary... 

Their wedding was perfect, and all seems well. It's time for their honeymoon. But wait! What's wrong with Miyu?

.  
.  
.

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." said the priest. "You may kiss the bride." He smiled gently to Kanata, the groom. 

Miyu, of course the bride, blushed as Kanata placed his hands on her delicate nape to lean in for the kiss, signifying the very meaningful bond that ties them both to each other now and forever.

And they kissed so passionately.

The others clapped and cheered. Finally, their friend, Miyu and Kanata are legally bound to each other. (Miyu's wedding dress is a hi-collar halter that plunged a bit at the chest, corset fit at the torso and finished with a lacey trail. Sparkly cherry blossom petal prints falling from her torso down and around to the edge. Kanata's in a black tux.)

The couple walked out of the elaborately decorated chapel, thanks to Christine, and passed by their friends one by one. At the front row seat is of course their parents.

Miki stood up and smiled proudly at her daughter. "I'm so happy you're fulfilling all of your dreams, Miyu."  
"We'll always be here to support you in anyway possible," said Yuu. The family hugged each other.  
"Thanks mom. Thanks dad. I'll do my best always." She smiled at her parents as her eyes became glassy with withheld tears.  
"Don't cry," said Hosho. "You're so beautiful, I hope my treats you well"  
"Dad! I promise I'll make her the happiest bride in the world!" Kanata exclaimed this and blushed madly at what he just said. The seniorities laughed at the young man.

"Go now… You're friends are waiting." said Miki.

And she was right.

At the entrance stood Aya, Nanami, Christine, Nozomu, Santa, Akane, Akira, Momoka, Mikan, Mizuki and other friends that stood beside them through good and bad. They all said their congratulations to the newly-weds.

In Christine's arms was a sleeping baby girl.

"Oh my, is that her, Chris?" asked Miyu. Nozomu wrapped an arm around his wife, kissed her forehead and answered for her.  
"Little Miyu, meet our lovely daughter, Himawari"  
"She's so cute." admired Kanata. "She takes after Christine, thankfully." Kanata was secretly nudged by Nozomu, but Kanata's expression gave it away.  
"Hey Miyu! Throw the bouquet!' said Aya. "Yeah! Let's see who's gonna get married next!" 

The ladies lined up at Miyu's back, almost pushing each other. Almost.

"Ready?" Miyu was more excited than the women behind her. "Here it goes!" She threw the bouquet of white roses.

.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

Plop!

.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

After all the screaming the women made, the poises landed on Momoka.

"Oh dear…" was all she could say.

* * *

.  
.  
After saying their good-bye, Miyu and Kanata were immediately brought to the private airport owned by The Hanakomachi. Sponsored by Christine, they are to be taken to a private island for their honeymoon!!!  
.  
.

* * *

Miyu admired the beautiful view of the starry night."We haven't even arrived there yet and you're already enjoying yourself." Kanata mused her.  
"The sky is so clear and all I could see are the stars and the moon. I'm just appreciating nature."  
"Whatever you say, Miyu…" he grinned.  
"Hmm… What's with that grin?" she raised a brow  
"_Hi-mi-tsu_." He stuck his tongue at her. (Secret)  
"Tell me!" she started tickling him.  
"Aaaahh! Stop! Ahaha…" she stopped for a moment. 

"Will you tell me now?"

Pause

He looked at her straight in the eye. He leaned closer. And closer. And closer…

"Huh?"  
"No." he quickly placed a small kiss on her nose.  
Too shocked to respond, she suddenly found herself in Kanata's lap.  
"Uwah?" was all she can say.  
"Can't understand baby talk, Miyu"  
A blush spread across Miyu's face. Kanata's hand was near her… it was almost touching her…  
"Why so red?" he says. She was still in a light daze, so, he lightly bit her ear.  
"Ah! Kanata!" in playful anger she started hitting him on his chest. Kanata laughed heartily.  
"C'mon Miyu, let's sleep. We'll have lots of things to do when we get there" He pulled her closer.  
Miyu smiled nervously. What is she thinking?  
"You're right. Let's sleep for now. It'll be a long flight anyway." She yawned then snuggled closer to Kanata as her head rested on the crook of his neck and her hands on his chest.  
"Goodnight… Zzz…"

Kanata smiled and grabbed the blanket that was prepared and wrapped it around the two of them.

"Goodnight Mrs. Saiyonji." He placed a light kiss on her lips and dozed off as well.

* * *

Miyu walked up with a feeling of something warm upon her neck and slowly moving up to her ear. It was Kanata placing light kisses on the column of her neck. 

"Hnnn…" she groaned lightly, wanting to go back to her deep slumber. "Wake up…" Kanata's voice gently whispered on her ear.  
"Don't want to…"  
"Come on, now," He insisted, "We're here."

And with that, Miyu suddenly burst with a, "We're here?! Yay!" She looked at him with glee.

His broad hand messed up her already messy hair. "Fix yourself first! You're such a kid." He joked.

His only reply was the lashing of her tongue and a giggle. "All right already!"

In a flash, Miyu's hair was brushed to a soft finish.

"Ready yet, dear wife?" Kanata held out his hand to her.  
"Hai, Hai. I'm ready dearest husband."

They have arrived.

* * *

(Think of an island, lots of trees, with one large but very cozy looking mansion near the beach. If you've read Zettai Kareshi, the island part is what I'm aiming for.) 

Miyu stared at the scene with her jaw dropping even below the ground.

"Are we really staying here for a week?" she asked breathlessly at Kanata, who was behind her sitting on one of the couches.  
"Christine lives in very fancy homes, I'm not even gonna wonder why they own this island."

The couple was on the second floor of the mansion.

Miyu walked towards the edge of enormous balcony, appreciating the view of the horizon more.  
Her white, spaghetti strapped, sundress swayed as the breeze passed her by.

"Be careful now." Miyu didn't notice that Kanata had approached her and has now his arms wrapped around her small waist. She leaned back and her head rested on his chest. (He's REALLY tall.)

Another rush of warm breeze passed them.

Kiss.

Miyu blushed at the sudden interaction but nonetheless enjoyed it very much.

Kiss.

She twirled in his arms and locked hers around his neck.

Kiss.

They held each other closer.

Kiss.

Passion took over and their kiss deepened.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

The unwanted noise surprised them both.

"Miss and Sir. Dinner will be served at half past six. You may indulge yourselves in any form within your stay." A delightful lady in her mid thirties said in a cheery tone. The couple blushed in the awkward situation they were found in.

"Oh dear, did I interrupt something?"

"Oh! Of course not!" Miyu, the good-natured person that she is, exclaimed at her with a nervous smile. Miyu approached the lady and asked for her name. Kanata frowned a little at the background, wanting very much to spend some alone time with his new wife.

"Ah, yes! I am Missus Rosin. I am the head caretaker of this place. My husband, Mr. Rosin, is the cook and I assure you his meals are truly one of a kind and delicious!" she guaranteed.

"Well then, I just can't wait what he has prepared for us at dinner." Miyu said happily.

"Yes, so do I," Kanata smiled as he placed an arm around his wife.

"I'll tell him to make it extra special then! All has been said and done now," Mrs. Rosin bowed her head slightly, indicating that she is about to leave, "Please enjoy your stay here Mr. and Mrs. Saiyonji" she smiled again at the two and left the room.

"You heard that? She said 'enjoy your stay'. So, let's go and enjoy ourselves!" Kanata once again hugged Miyu, meaning to imply something.

"Yeah! Let's check out the beach!" Miyu didn't take the hint but just took his hand and pulled him outside.

He sighed.

* * *

"It's so blue!" Miyu laughed as she walked along the shallow waters. "Yeah, but it's rather green over there." Kanata pointed out to the farther parts. His hand rested around her waist, not wanting to part from his dear wife. 

A shiny object under the water caught Miyu's eye.

"Look, Kanata…" she bent down carefully and took out a small pink shell. "Ah! So cute!" she smiled and showed it to Kanata.

"Ah, it is." He smiled at her as she continued to look for small shells.

"Feels like I'm an old man looking out for at a little kid," Kanata said while laughing. Miyu pouted, "Wah, I'm so sorry for being childish." She turned her back on him, pretending to be angry.

"So what if I like cute stuff?" she stuck her tongue at him.

"Yes yes. Later on you'll imagine yourself to be the Princess of the Cute Kingdom"

"Imagine? Ha! I am!" she smiled and triumphantly held her head up high with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Yes little princess…" he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked on.

"Hey! I am not little!"

"Really? Compared to me you are."

"Wah! So mean… but you're a guy! So, of course you're tall!"

"Little princess…" Kanata smiled and kissed her nose.

"Oh, fine! I'm small…" she faked another pout.

"Aw, c'mon Miyu," he squeezed her closer for a moment and walked on, "Don't worry, I'll be your knight in shinning armor. Happy?"

"Really?" her eyes sparkled, "With the horse and the kiss and all?"

"Ha! I don't need a horse; I can carry you all the way back home." And he suddenly carried her bridal style. Miyu squealed. "Kanata!"

"Miyu, if you don't want to fall," he said, "Hold onto me." She did what she was told. She was about to scold him for doing that but what met her was a kiss.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

They parted for breath. Blushing madly, she rests her head on the crook of his neck.

"Miyu, look," he kissed her forehead, "the sun is setting."

Still blushing, she looked at the setting sun.

"So beautiful!" she smiled. Kanata was also engrossed with the view that he didn't immediately feel Miyu's lips on his.

"I love you, Kanata"

"I love you so much, Miyu"

The moon starts to rise and one by one, stars light up the sky.

* * *

Kanata and Miyu are already seated on a round table with a bouquet and candles at the center 

"Dinner is served!" cheery Mrs. Rosin announced. "I do hope you enjoy it well," She smiled at the couple, "My husband made it extra special because, well, for tonight."

Miyu, who was drinking some red wine, went red all over resulting with her gulping the glass empty.

"Miyu, you shouldn't drink too much. See now, you're face is now red." Kanata scolded her as his hand caressed her burning cheeks. The contact made eased her for a while until Mrs. Rosin started giggling.

"Ah! I'm alright Kanata." She smiled at him and took hold of the hand that was then holding her face.

Mrs. Rosin stepped into the kitchen and out comes her Husband.

"Appetizer: Pumpkin Salad with Japanese dressing."

The plate was settled.

"Kanata," Miyu eyed him, "Did you request for any of the dishes?"

"Ahm… Well, I kinda told Mrs. Rosin I liked pumpkin…"

"Pumpkin head." Bite

"Hmmm?" he smiled. Bite.

"Nothing, dearest." she smiled back. Bite

"Figureless." Bite.

"Say anything?" she glared this time. Bite.

"Oh nothing. Sweetheart." He glared back. Bite

"Mean-y."

"Nosey."

They continued the one word bickering until they finished the dish and Mr. Rosin came out.

"Main Course: Pumpkin-Crusted Trout"

He went back into the kitchen.

They ate in silence for a while.

"Pumpkin freak"

"Freak."

Glare.

Glare.

Kanata finished his last bite but still felt hungry and Miyu still had some left on her plate, so….

"Hey! That was mine!" Miyu glared at him and stood up.

"Not anymore." He smirked. She glared some more.

"Hey, what's that?" Kanata pointed something behind Miyu.

"What's what?" she spun around to look. "What are you looking at?"

She didn't notice Kanata stand up, carry her by the waist and sit down again so that she was place on his lap. Things went to fast that she took a while to register what happened.

"Huh?" to wake her from her shock, Kanata nibbled on her ear.

"Ah! Kanata!" she faced him with fury but also with embarrassment. "Let me go!" she pouted.

"No can do, my dear." He inched his face closer.

"You are so mean." She felt her knees weak.

"Yeah, I know I am." He smirked and leaned in for the kiss.

"Dessert: Chocolate Mousse with fresh Strawberries."

They couple was so surprised by the sudden announcement.

Mr. Rosin placed both plates on Kanata's side and went back inside the Kitchen. Miyu was still seated on his lap.

"Uh, I think I'll eat on my chair." She faced away to stand but Kanata's hands no her hips had her in place.

"No you're not. You're serving is on my side so you'll have to eat it here." He smirked.

"Eeehhhh?" she whined. Secretly, she loved the idea. "Oh, fine, but you'll have to feed me!" she said with a smile and placed a small, quick kiss on his lips.

"I'm not your slave." He says but fed her a spoon of chocolate anyway.

"Mmm… Yummy!" she smiled.

"You feed me too." He handed her the dessert fork.

"Don't need it." she put fork down and hand-picked a fresh strawberry and dipped it half-way on the mousse. After letting it drip for a while, she placed it in her mouth, between her teeth and smiled.

"Hmm?" she pointed to the fruit in her mouth.

"Playful, aren't we?" he said before eating the strawberry.

He took the bite, and strawberry juice dripped on her jaw. Not waiting for it to spill, he licked the trail and kissed her passionately. His hold on her waist pulled he closer as her arms wrapped around his neck.

It was a kiss that truly tasted of strawberries with a bit of chocolate.

She smiled in between the kiss. He did too.

They parted for breath.

"More strawberries?" he asked.

"Yeah! You feed it to me this time" she said.

So, he grabbed another strawberry, dipped it in chocolate, and placed it inside his mouth.

Miyu pulled in close so that her lips touched the fruit. However, she didn't bite in just yet. She leaned down and kissed his neck. Up his jaw. Across his cheek. At the corner of his lips.

Kanata was enjoying every sensation he felt as her soft lips touched his skin. His arms traveled from her waist up her back, bringing her closer if he can.

She took a small bite of the strawberry, just the very top. The red juice trailed down his jaw. Miyu let it drip down to his neck where there she started to lick her way up. Using the same as where she placed her kisses.

When her lips met his that was when she really took the bite.

Thus, another passionate kiss begins. She shifts her legs so that she could kiss him more and avoid something that feels a bit _hard_. He helped her enthusiasm as his hands pushed her ever so close, so much the he could feel her chest on his.

She didn't notice this at first, but when his hands on her back traveled lower; lower than it should. She was surprised pulled back slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he then began to nuzzle her neck. His lips lingered there for a while. His hands were again on her back. Her _back_ back.

"Ah… No, nothing. I just needed to catch my breath." She said as she pulled back once again. There foreheads touched as she gasped for breath.

"Hey, you all right?" his hands caressed the top of her head.

"Uh, yeah. I'm alright" she smiled as her hands drooped down to his chest.

She rubbed his chest a little bit. She looked at him with such a serious look.

"What?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

"Spoon-feed me!" she held up the dessert spoon with a smile.

"Wah? And I thought it was serious too!!!" he exclaimed.

"Hahaha, you should see the look on your face!" she laughed merrily. "Now! Spoon feed me!"

"Yes. Yes." He grumbled a bit but gave in eventually.

With that, they finished dinner.

* * *

Miyu entered their room and sat on the edge of the bed situated at the far-end of the enormous room. The bed was white. The room was designed to be very nature-like. Tree shrub here and a palm tree there and lotsa white silk everywhere. Kanata was taking a walk somewhere. 

"Ahhh! I need a bath! I need to think!" she got up and went to the bath room.

A hot bath was already drawn for her and the room was just as extravagant as the bedroom. The bath was of rice water (it's like milk but runny with water) and was decorated with small flower buds. Again, lotsa white silk everywhere.

She undressed herself, tied her hair in a bun and slowly entered the water. Miyu started to think about what happened earlier. They way Kanata had touched her was beyond what he would usually do. Sure, when they'd kiss his hands would touch the whole lot of her back, neck or waist but never her butt.

_God, I was so nervous back there! But I shouldn't be, I'm his wife now. Things will be a lot intimate between us. _

She played with one of the flowers.

_But that was different! I was so nervous. I didn't know what to do. I always knew we would be doing something like this when we get married. Now we ARE married! He is definitely expecting something tonight. But I'm trying real hard!_

Her hands gathered as much flowers as she could and started spell Kanata's name with it.

_What am I going to do? I'm so scared. Kissing is one thing, but I really think what he wants is more. Of course he wants more! We'd really want to go further! I'm his wife now, damnit! Kanata is a MAN. He expects things like this. Get used to it! Argh! _

Miyu continued to mentally beat herself up and hasn't notice that Kanata was calling out for her outside.

"Hey, Miyu! You shouldn't stay inside a hot bath for too long! Miyu?" he called out while knock on the bathroom door.

When she didn't reply to his call he decided to go in. Luckily, Miyu forgot to lock the door so no problem going in.

"Miyu, are you all right?"

"What?" her face was all red. She was blushing. He thought the hot water was getting her dizzy.

Without second thoughts or even really checking if she was dizzy, he grabbed a towel and pulled her out.

Miyu thought that he was being perverted.

"KYAA!" she screamed.

"What's wrong?!"

"I, uh, I… Uugh…" the hot water finally! really made her dizzy.

"Sheesh." Kanata had a disbelief look on his face.

* * *

"Ugh…" Miyu groaned as she struggled to sit up. This was when she noticed that she was only clad in a towel and that she was on the bed in their room. 

"What happened to me?" she rolled so that her face hit the soft pillows.

"I'm so dead! He saw everything!!!" She screamed on the pillow as her arms punched the sides.

"Ok, Miyu, relax. Tonight is your honeymoon. He's gonna see it all anyway!"

She calmed down a bit.

She turned her head towards the view, away from the bathroom. She could hear the pattering of the shower so Kanata must be inside.

"Kanata must be in the bath."

She clutched the side of the pillows out of anxiety.

_What am I going to do?! What if… I'm not what he expects me to be? Well, he's gotta have expectations right? _  
_What if... I do it badly?_  
_What if… I get too nervous? I'd start to cry!_  
_Wah… I can't do this. _  
_Get a hold of yourself girl! Remember: tonight's you HONEYMOON! You're supposed to consummate your wedding TONIGHT! _

_Tonight… Honeymoon… I'm his wife… Get used to it… _

She chanted the words in her head like a mantra. Too concentrated on convincing herself, she didn't hear the shower go off and out came Kanata, wearing only a towel. He had been out already for a long while, long enough to witness one heck of a crazy Miyu. He snickered slightly.

_I can do this! Tonight… Honeymoon… I'm his wife… Get used to it… _

_Tonight… _

_Honeymoon… _

_I'm his wife… _

_Get used to it… _

_Tonight… _

_Honeymoon… _

_I'm his wife… _

_Get… used… to………_

Is she dense or what? Kanata had approached the bed and is kissing her shoulders. His hands were trapping her down with them on both of her sides. Miyu didn't move a muscle. She didn't dare to!

_Maybe if I lay still he'll think I fell asleep! Yeah!_

He stopped and settled by her side on the bed. He watched her "play-dead". He rubbed her back ever-so slowly.

"I know you're awake. I could hear your muffled rants from inside the shower." He chuckled a little.

Miyu turned red than she already is. She covered her face with her hands and buried her head under the pillows.

(Did anybody notice they're only wearing towels?)

Kanata watched her go crazy under the pillows. Miyu? Well, she just screamed under the tons of cotton.

"Ok. Done." She raised herself from the messed up pile of pillows with a very red face and looked at him. She sat up properly and took deep, long breaths.

She hugged her knees close to her face to cover its redness.

"Did you see?" she mumbled.

"Of course I did. I pulled you out of the water." He replied in an amused tone.

"Waaaaaahhhhh…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It can't be just nothing. You've been like this since dinner. Tell me, what's on your mind?"

Miyu raised her head a little bit, sighed, and held her knees closer.

"I don't wanna."

She tilted her head and looked at Kanata for a moment and again settled it downward.

"Don't wanna."

"You said that already."

"Well, I want to say it again."

"C'mon, Miyu, are you angry?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

Awkward . Very awkward silence.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

Suddenly! Kanata sat up and then carried Miyu unto his lap. She squeaked.

"Kyaaa!!! Kanata, what are you doing?!" She pressed her hands against his chest, trying to push away. "C'mon, let me go."

"Not until you tell what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." She looked away. Kanata pulled her closer. Miyu looked his way. Their foreheads met.

"Miyu…" He sighed in defeat as his eyes closed upon contact.

_Why is he sighing? Is he disappointed? Did I mess up already? Waaaahhhh…_

"Kanata?" she pulled back slightly so that her hands can cup his face. He released a hand and placed on the hand that was caressing his face. He tilted his head against it, closed his eyes, and sighed.

"Kanata, I'm sorry…" she said as her lips lingered on his other cheek. They kissed passionately with her arms around his neck while his were around her lithe form.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

Then, he touched her chest.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

She gasped and immediately pulled back. She crossed her arms across her chest, as if to cover it, and looked away with an obviously red face.

"I… uh…"

"Do you hate me? Did you suddenly regret marrying me, Miyu?"

"What? No! Never in my wildest thoughts would I ever regret marrying you, Kanata!"

"Then tell me why." He whispered to her ear and held her close. Miyu pulled back and stared at him for a moment. She just stared at him. Then, she cowered away her face onto her hands.

"I… uh… "

"Yes?"

"I'm scared." She whispered, barely audible.

"What? I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" he inched his ear closer.

"I said I'm scared." It was a little louder but still not enough.

"Ha?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

"I SAID I'M SCARED!" she launched herself onto his chest so that he really won't see her face.

"Scared? Of what?"

"Of… of _IT_" he mused a smile and wrapped his arms around her.

"What is _it?_"

"IT! You know…" she squirmed in his hold on her.

"_It _being…?"

"IT! It is _it. _That's just it."

"We're not really going anywhere you know?" he smiles in an annoyed way.

"Yeah, that sorta was my plan."

"Miyu! Spit out already, what is _it_?"

"_It _is the thing married people do during their honeymoon. You know… _IT._" Miyu was getting embarrassed by the word; she pressed her face closer to his chest. Kanata fashioned a very unreadable face. He was not amused, happy, angry, nor disappointed.

"Miyu…"

"God… I am so pathetic." Kanata felt his chest become wet with tears.

"Oh! Hey! Don't cry!" panic and worry filled his voice as he placed hand on her shoulders. He pushed her slightly to look at her. As her body pulled back from his, she lowered her gaze so that her fringes covered her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed as she wiped her tears.

"Now, now. Don't cry. Shhh. It's alright, I'm not angry. And you are most certainly not pathetic."

"Liar! You know I am." She continued to cry.

"Miyu, look at me." She did.

"I will never lie to you. You understand?" her tear-streaked face nodded.

"Don't cry..."

"Ok." She sniffed.

"Hey, you're still crying."

"Am not!" she sniffed again. Kanata cradled her body, comforting her in a way. Gently, he laid them both together on the bed, with Miyu still crying on his chest.

"We don't have to do it if you're scared."

"But… but…"

"I am content just by sleeping with you beside me, like this."

He held her close. Miyu, who already stopped crying, was laid on top of Kanata.

"Why are you so scared of it anyway?"

"They said it'd hurt."

"And who are _they_?"

"Christine, Aya and Nanami."

"Should've known." He sighed.

"Are you angry?"

"Me? Angry? No!"

"Ok…"

Kanata sighed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Miyu, I love you. I love you so much. I love you more than anything. You know that right?" his hot breath blew on her forehead. She nodded within his hold.

"I will never hurt you or do anything that would make you sad or cry." He kissed her forehead again.

"So, I won't force you."

"Oh Kanata." She kissed him deeply.

"I'm sorry."

"No need." He smiled at her.

"Uhmm…" she stared back at him.

"What?"

"Won't we catch a cold or something? We are still in our towels you know?" she finally smiled.

"Aren't you a little Miss Smarty-pants? You were crying you're eyes out just a moment ago." Kanata kissed her lightly on her lips, got up and walked towards the bathroom. Miyu shifted to stand up but was interrupted by Kanata.

"Stay. Don't move an inch."

"Why?"

No response, so she stayed on the bed. While waiting for Kanata, Miyu removed the clip on her hair to unravel the messy bun. She hugged her knees and sighed.

_This is so unexpected…_

Kanata walked out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of white silk pajama bottoms. He was holding the top which seemed very large for him to wear.

"Why aren't you wearing the top?" Miyu asked, resting her chin on her knees.

"Too big. Wanna wear it?" he asked and tossed it to her. It landed on her head. "Don't look." She said in a whisper as she went under the covers. Kanata smirked. "Yes yes."

After a little bit of shuffling on the bed, she reappeared with her wearing the top and the towel I her arms. "Here." She reached out to give it to him.

"Isn't it a bit too big on you?" Kanata laughed. "The sleeves look a bit too long."

"Really?" Miyu stood up, "Kinda short though." It ended mid-thigh. "What do you think?" She looked at him. Kanata was red all over.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Uhmm… Well, can you please button up a little." He covered his eyes with a slap from his hands. The top two buttons weren't fixed and since it was a really big shirt, it exposed skin down to her torso, just below her chest.

"Oh my!" she quickly buttoned up but the shirt being too big still exposed a little skin. "Oh well, I guess this will have to do." She concluded after folding the sleeves into 3/4ths. Kanata still had his hands clamped over his eyes but the redness of his cheeks was still evident.

"Kanata?"

"Y-Yeah?" he raised his head up so he could peek a little. Miyu smiled gently and reached out to touch his hand. As one hand took his, the other caressed his cheek.

_This man can have anything he wants and all he wants is me. I want to give him everything. I love him so much. I'm not scared anymore. I want him to be happy. I want what he wants. _

"I was scared before but I remember and realize how much you love me; how much I love you. I'm not scared anymore. I'm sorry for worrying you. I love you so much." She said as she closed the gap between them. "I am happy that you are mine and I am yours. I'm ready now. Kanata, I love you so much." She kissed him passionately. Kanata smiled at her with relief and hugged her as they kissed. When they parted for breath, Miyu laced her fingers with his and led him to bed.

Then, there was only passion that lasted all night long.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

Next morning, Miyu woke up with such a wondrous feeling. She had her head resting on top of her husband's bare chest with her hand feeling the beat of his heart. 

_We did it…? Oh my God, we really did it. Oh God…_

Miyu blushed at the thought. She looked up at him

"Awake already?" Kanata asked sleepily, as his arm held Miyu closer so that his cheek rested on top oh her head.

"Yeah…" She smiled and rested her head on the crook of his neck.

"What do you want to eat later?" He yawned then kissed her forehead.

"Hmmm," Miyu looked up to meet his eyes, "I want some yummy strawberries dipped in chocolate."

"Ah, this should be fun." He smiled down at her.

"It sure will." Her sweet words were sealed with a passionate kiss.

"You're the best." He says.

"I love you too!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

Yes! I finally finished this damn story!!! 

I was actually having second thought if I should write a sequel to Roses and Dreams. I had such nice reviews thanks so much to you guys who wrote those wonderful reviews! Full appreciated I assure you. It was thank to you guys that I thought that writing the honeymoon bit would be nice.

**_GOMEN KUDASAI_** for any typos and grammatical errors and such.

Comments and reviews are very and fully appreciated.

**_DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU_** for taking some time to read this fan fiction of mine. I hope you enjoyed it.

I dedicate this story to my friend Angelica, Patrisha, Allyana, James nii-chan, Michael, Cloyd, Aldwin and Karl. Reason: I don't know why. I just felt like dedicating it to them. Well, since they are my inspiration. Whoah! So there's you're reason. Thanks guys! Without the depression, desperation, support and encouragement you gave me, I wouldn't be so bored this summer that I wouldn't write this story. Thanks so much guys! This story is for you!

Sayoonara Bye-bye

.  
.  
.  
_**112505**_  
.  
.  
.


End file.
